To Have Someone
by bluepiper
Summary: When Syaoran tells his mother that he has a fiance and that are to be wed, she asks him to come over to Hong Kong so she could meet his future wife. Of course, none of this is true. Will he be able to find someone in time, that will pose as a good fianc
1. Prologue

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Prologue – To Have Someone 

          "So, how are you going to pull this one off, Syaoran?" asked Eriol, who was his best friend.

          "…"

          "You know, all you need to do is ask for my help and I'll help you," Eriol said as he smirked at his friend.

          "…"

          "That's okay, I have all day to wait for you to ask me," Eriol said as he smirked at him and walked into the kitchen.

          Syaoran just sat there on the couch and thought about the phone conversation that he had just finished having with his mother.

          'How have you been my son?' asked Syaoran's mother, who lived in Hong Kong, China.

          'I'm doing well mother, how are you and my sisters doing?' Syaoran asked as he hoped that everything was all right since his mother rarely called him.

          'Everyone is fine dear.  I'm just curious when you are going to be coming back here for a visit,' his mother asked, sounding hurt that he hasn't visited yet or called for a while.

          'I've just been really busy here with work and Eriol is trying to help me out with some problems right now,' Syaoran said as he tried not to worry his mother.

          'What kind of problems?' his mother asked as she sounded worried over the phone.

          'Just little things like paying for the rent and finding a job with a good salary and things like that,' Syaoran said as he knew what his mother was going to say next.

          'You could have just called me or mailed me and we would have sent you money and put in a good word for you at a few companies that we know,' his mother said as she almost yelled over the phone.

          '…'

          'Do you remember that girl, Tomoyo Daidouji?' his mother asked, sounding anxious.

          'Why do I not like the way how this conversation is going?' Syaoran thought as he answered his mother.

          'Yes, why?'

          'Her mother and I have agreed to let you two marry in just a few months,' his mother said calmly over the phone.

          Syaoran just turned white and felt like as if his legs were going to give out on him soon if he didn't sit down.

          'Syaoran, what do you think?' his mother asked as she hoped that he would be excited.

          'Um…'  'Come on, think!' Syaoran thought as he tried to come up with an excuse to tell her.

          'Well,' his mother said as she was starting to get impatient.

          '…I'm already with someone and we plan on getting married in just a few months!' Syaoran said as he almost yelled it over the phone.

          For a while, his mother didn't say anything and neither did he, so all that could be heard over the phone was complete silence.

          '…Little brother is going to be getting married!' screamed four girl voices over the phone that made Syaoran wince.

          'Is this true, Syaoran?' his mother asked as she also sounded anxious about the news.

          'Yes,' Syaoran said as he tried to gain his composure.

          'When can we meet her?!' yelled the four voices again as they sounded just as anxious.

          'Girls, do not be so loud,' his mother said as the girls quieted down.

          '…I…we were planning on going over there to surprise you all, but…'

          'Oh I spoiled the surprise!  I'm really sorry, Syaoran,' his mother said as she sounded apologetic over the phone.

          'That's all right, mom.  We'll see you…um…next month,' Syaoran said as he heard squeals of laughter again over the phone.

          'I can't believe I told her that,' Syaoran thought as he tried to figure out what he was going to do by himself, but didn't really get that far.

          Syaoran got up slowly and walked over to Eriol, who was smirking when he saw him come in.

          "Gave up so soon, Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he handed him a plate of food.

          "What am I going to do?  I don't know anyone that would pretend to by my fiancé," Syaoran said as he took his plate and sat down at the table.

          "Well, there is that new girl that just moved in a few months ago.  I've taken some time go get to know her better and I think she is pretty nice.  I'll ask her and I'll see what she says about the whole thing," Eriol said as he smirked at him again.

          "Last time you said that I felt like I was going to lose my arm to her," Syaoran said as he looked up at him uncertainly.

          "Don't worry, she's a sweet girl and I think your mom and sisters will like her," Eriol said as he smirked at him again, but barely missing Syaoran's punch that was coming towards his face.

          Well?  Good?  Bad?  Let me know you guys!  It's just something that came to my mind a while ago and I felt like I had to write it down.  Syaoran might be a little OOC in this story, but I think it for the best.  At least for what I think I'm going to write down in later chapters.  Nothing that is really bad though, just kind of…well…not out spoken, but almost like it.  He'll be showing his feelings and things.   Let me know you guys if you likes or no likes!  Flames are welcomed!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	2. Chaper 1

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Chapter 1 – To Have Someone 

****

                    'I so can't wait to get home,' said a girl as she entered the lobby of her apartment.

          She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either and had creamy white skin with shoulder length auburn hair and emerald green eyes.  Her name was Sakura and was getting home late from working the late shift at a fast food restaurant that had too many customers tonight.

          "Sakura, wait up," said a voice from behind her.

          When she turned around, she saw her new friend, Eriol Hiiragazawa, who was someone that lived on the same floor as she and they were also next-door neighbors.

          "Hello Eriol," Sakura said as she smiled a small smile and pushed for the elevator to come down.

          "I know that we've just met and everything, Sakura, but I need to ask you for a favor," Eriol said as he walked inside the elevator with her.

          "And what would that be Eriol," Sakura said as she pushed their floor, eight.

          "Would you mind if you were to be the fiancé of my roommate for a few weeks?" Eriol asked as looked at her pleadingly.

          "What?" Sakura said as she looked at him, wondering what kind of a favor that was.

          "You see, my friend told his mother that he was engaged so he wouldn't have to marry a girl that his mother chose.  Well, she had told him that she wanted to see his fiancé, but the problem is, he doesn't have one…yet," Eriol said a he almost smirked at the last part.

          "…So what you are trying to ask me is if I would play or act as your friends fiancé?" Sakura asked as she thought about it.

          "Yeah, basically," Eriol said as he smiled at her.

          "I don't know, Eriol.  I mean, I don't him or his family or…"

          "Don't worry about it Sakura.  I'll take care of everything and trust me, him and his family will love you," Eriol said as the bell rang that they were on their floor and needed to get out.

          "…"

          "Please Sakura.  He really needs this and I promise not to ask you for another favor for at least a month," Eriol said as he saw her smile and laugh at him.

          "…Oh, all right then.  I'll do it," Sakura said as they walked together.

          "Good," Eriol said as he motioned for her to come with him.

          "But,"

          "Don't worry, everything will be okay," Eriol said as they walked inside his apartment.

          "Syaoran!" Eriol called as he closed the door and looked around the room for him.

          "What?" asked a voice from behind Sakura as she tripped over her feet.

          "Hoe!" Sakura said as she closed her eyes when she felt herself begin to fall.

          She waited, but felt nothing except for the warmth of another's body.  She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of stormy amber eyes that she never saw before, but felt that she could lose herself in them.

          "Are you all right?" said the voice as he stared back at her.

          "Um…yes," Sakura said as she finally realized how he was holding her.

          "Sorry about that," he said as he let her go and walked over to Eriol to ask what was going on.

          "Syaoran, I would like for you to meet your fiancé," Eriol said as he saw the look on both of their faces, and couldn't resist smirking.

          "Mother, are you sure that he does have a fiancé?" asked one of Syaoran's sisters.

          "I'm not so sure, Fuutie, but I have a feeling about this though.  I think that he might actually try to do something, but I'm not so sure though," Syaoran's mother said as she looked outside.

          "I hope she is a sweet girl and very kind hearted.  Syaoran needs someone like that in my opinion," Fanren said as she walked inside the study.

          "Do not say such things about little brother," Feimei said as she also walked in.

          "What about little brother?" Sheifa asked, walking in too.

          "Girls, girls, please be nice when they arrive here and try not to scare her off," their mother said as she looked at them all sternly, knowing how they could all get.

          "When is Tomoyo coming over?" Fuutie asked as she changed the subject.

          "I don't know, but I hope she gets her so we can plan on what we are going to do when they both get here," Feimei said as they all giggled.

          'Girls will be girls,' their mother thought as she walked out of the study, wondering about what Syaoran had said was true.

          "So, do you both agree to these terms?" Eriol asked as the three of them sat around the table.

          "All I have to do then is just act like as if we really were in love and just play along with anything that should come our way," Sakura said as she looked at both of their faces, but mostly Eriol because she didn't want to stare at Syaoran.

          "Yes.  What about you Syaoran?  Any questions or anything?" Eriol asked as he looked at him.

          "…"

          "Okay then, we will all be leaving tomorrow," Eriol said as they all stood up.

          "Tomorrow?!" Sakura and Syaoran said as they looked at each other and then back to Eriol.

          "Yes," Eriol said as he gave them all their tickets.

          "But how did you know about this?" Sakura said as she took her ticket.

          "Just a guess and besides, the sooner we leave, the sooner you both can stop acting and everything," Eriol said as he knew that something was going on between them, but he couldn't think of anything just yet.

          "So, Tomoyo, you mad since you won't marry cousin?" asked a girl, as she looked herself in the mirror.

          "Yeah, a little bit.  I mean, the times that I was with him, he seemed to be a nice kind of guy and I liked him.  But I don't think I liked him enough to marry him.  Besides, I bet you there is someone out there, just waiting for me," Tomoyo thought as she walked around her.

          "I think is your best design yet, Tomoyo," she said as she admired the dress.

          "Thank you Meilin, I'm glad that you like it," Tomoyo said, smiling sadly.

          'I do wish that it was me that he was going to marry instead of that girl that he meet in Japan,' Tomoyo thought sadly as she felt her dreams shatter.

          'Poor Tomoyo, I know that she really did like him, but who ever this girl is, she better not try anything funny while she is here,' Meilin said as she Tomoyo's smiling sadly in the mirror.

          Sowy so short!  Give me some ideas and I'll put them in here!  Reviews please and flames are welcomed!  Take care!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – 

            'I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this…especially for someone that I've never met before,' Sakura thought as she sat on the plane between Eriol and Syaoran.

            "So, you both know your roles right?" Eriol asked as he looked at the two of them.

            "Eriol, all what we have to do is act like were engaged right?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

            "Yeah."

            "Then don't worry," Syaoran said as he looked at him too.

            'I have a feeling that things are going to get pretty interesting when we get there,' Eriol thought as he looked out the window.

            "Tomoyo, are you sure you'll be alright?" Meilin asked as they waited at the airport.

            "Yeah, I sure.  I don't think I really wanted to marry him, no offense of course, Meilin," Tomoyo said as she looked at her friend.

            "Don't worry, Tomoyo, none taken," Meilin said as they girls laughed and heard the announcement.

            "Guess we better go see if they're off the plane yet," Tomoyo said, already walking towards the gate.

            'Syaoran better know what it is he's doing,' Meilin thought as she quickly caught up with her.

            "Whose suppose to be picking us up, Eriol?" Sakura asked as they got their bags.

            "Meilin and Tomoyo," Eriol said as looked around for two familiar faces.

            "Umm…who are…"

            "Meilin is my cousin and Tomoyo is a good friend of the family," Syaoran said as he stood next to Sakura and looked around the girls too.

            "Oh…"

            "Cousin!" yelled a voice from behind them and suddenly, Syaoran was caught off guard as he lost his balance and stumbled forwards.

            "Its nice to see you too," Syaoran said as he smiled at his cousin and returned the hug when he turned around to face her.

            "So…where is she?" Meilin asked in whispered tone.

            Syaoran looked around to see Sakura and Eriol already talking with another girl, who looked like to be Tomoyo, and the both of them walked back to the group to be introduced.

            "Tomoyo, its good to see you again," Syaoran said as he gave her a hug.

            "You too, Syaoran," Tomoyo said as she returned the hug and looked back and forth between Sakura and Eriol.

            "Meilin, Tomoyo, you remember Eriol, don't you," Syaoran said as he introduced them all over again.

            "Of course, how I can I forgot someone who cleaned out the pantry several times during his stay," Meilin said as she gave him a smile and a hug.

            "Not my fault I thought it was all overstocked," Eriol said as he returned the hug and looked at Tomoyo.

            "Hi Eriol," Tomoyo said as she gave him a small smile.

            "What, no hug or remember able moments, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he stood there, starring at her.

            "Have you bought me a new camera?" Tomoyo asked as she smiled sweetly at him and walked over to him.

            "Hehe…I knew I forgot something," Eriol said as he remembered what happened to her camera.

            "Then no hug for you," Tomoyo said as she smirked at him and looked at the girl that hadn't said a word at all.

            'This must be Syaoran's fiancé,' Meilin said as she noticed that she was just standing there.

            "Syaoran, aren't you going to introduce us to your fiancé?" Tomoyo asked as she glared at Eriol one last time and smiled at Sakura.

            "Sakura, this is Meilin, my cousin, and Tomoyo, the friend of the family.  Meilin and Tomoyo, this is Sakura…my fiancé," Syaoran said as he took Sakura's hand and pulled her gently to stand in front of him.

            "Hi," Sakura said as she smiled at them both and stuck out her hand.

            "Sakura…you should know something about us…" Tomoyo said as she looked at the hand.

            "We don't shake hands…" Meilin said as she saw the hurt face of Sakura.

            "We hug!" both girls yelled as they pulled Sakura into a hug and laughed when they realized that Sakura returned the hug and began to laugh.

            "If you're nothing like Syaoran then I can only imagine the things we can get into…"

            "Meilin," Syaoran warned as he glared at her and picked up his bags along with Sakura's and started to head for the exit.

            "You have got to tell us about everything that you've guys done together, Sakura," Meilin said as she stuck out her tongue to Syaoran.

            "Yeah, like how you guys met and things like that, of course," Tomoyo said as she smiled at Sakura.

            "Sure…but umm…how is his family?" Sakura asked, forgetting to ask Syaoran about it.

            "Don't worry, Sakura, they'll love you," Meilin said as she smiled at her.

            'I have a feeling that the three of us are going to get along great,' Tomoyo thought as she continued to think about how she was going to design their clothes to go out.

            "Is beautiful," Sakura said as she looked out the window to see the sites.

            "Yeah, it really is.  Maybe during your stay here, we'll all take you out to see the best places and best shopping malls," Meilin said as she sat in the front seat with Tomoyo driving.

            "I can't wait then," Sakura said as she smiled at them again and turned to look out the window.

            "Well, here we are," Tomoyo said as she pulled into the driveway.

            "This is where you all live?" Sakura asked as she got out of the car with the help of Syaoran.

            "Yup.  Just wait till you see the inside," Meilin said as she pulled Sakura with her and Tomoyo and left the boys to get the bags.

            "You're just going to leave us here?" Eriol asked as he looked at the three girls.

            "Maybe," Tomoyo said as she stuck out her tongue to Eriol and went inside with the girls.

            "Looks like you've got your hands full," Syaoran said as he smirked at him.

            "What are you talking about?" Eriol asked as he got his stuff out and helped Syaoran with his and Sakura's.

            "You like Tomoyo now don't you," Syaoran said as closed the trunk and continued to smirk at him.

            "What?  No.  Why would you…"

            "Come off it, Eriol.  It's been a few years since we've left…about four or five to be exact," Syaoran said as they walked inside and started up the stairs.

            "What about you…you were going to marry her," Eriol said, trying to think of a better come back.

            "Whatever.  Besides, I've known Tomoyo for a long time already and I only think of her as a friend.  You on the other hand…" Syaoran said as he walked into his old room and put his things down and looked at Sakura's bags that he was still carrying.

            "Whatever.  See you downstairs in a few," Eriol said as he continued walking to his old room as well.

            'I hope mother is going to make us sleep in the same room,' Syaoran thought as he put down her bags next to his.

            Sorry I haven't been updating for a while…been really busy.  Sorry.  Anyhooter, hope you guys like my stories and keep on reviewing!!  Flames are welcomed too!  Take care!  Laters!  - Bluepiper


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 – 

          "Welcome," Yelan said as she noticed the three girls walking into the living room.

          "Hi," Sakura said as Tomoyo and Meilin pushed her forwards.

          "I'm Yelan, Syaoran's mother and these are his sisters, Fanren, Feimei, Sheifa, and Fuutie," Yelan said the four girls stood up.

          'Wow, Syaoran looks nothing like them,' Sakura thought as she looked at the girls, who were starting to smirk at her.

          "Oh-oh," Tomoyo and Meilin said at the same time as Syaoran's sisters ran up to Sakura and carried her away to their own room.

          "Tomoyo, Meilin, did you notice anything wrong when you picked them up?" Yelan asked as she sat back down.

          "Umm…uh…well…"

          "Girls, I don't doubt my son's choice.  Sakura seems like a wonderful girl and I'm happy for him and for her, but the way how I talked to my son on the phone, it seemed like he wasn't sure about something," Yelan said as she smiled up at the girls.

          "We've talked to them and they seem to be kind of…well…shy towards one another," Tomoyo said as she took a seat across from Yelan.

          "Maybe during their stay here, we can try to get them to open up more or something," Meilin said as she sat next to Tomoyo and looked to Yelan for permission.

          "I know that look of yours, Meilin, and no matter what it is I say, you will do it anyhow.  So yes, I would like to see my son happy and if Sakura can do that, then so be it," Yelan said as she saw both girls start to smirk.

          "Thank you, Yelan," both girls said as they stood up and walked upstairs to discuss how they were going to get them together.

          "She is so cute!"

          "I can't believe that little brother is going to get married!"

          "I know!  Especially to someone as cute as Sakura!"

          "They make such a cute couple!"

          "Lets put this on her…"

          "She'll look beautiful in this if we could…"

          "Her hair should look like…"

          "What color goes best with her…"

          'They're really nice and everything, but I hope someone comes to get me out of this,' Sakura thought as she stood in the middle of four girls who were throwing things on her left and right.

          "Mother," Syaoran said as he walked up to his mother and sat down.

          "Syaoran, must you be so formal?" Yelan asked as she looked at her son.

          "You taught me to be formal, mother," Syaoran said as he looked back at her.

          "Syaoran, I just want you to have fun in your life.  Be happy…and if you have to start acting like Eriol…then…"

          "Mother!" Syaoran yelled as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

          "I was only joking, Syaoran.  Besides, Eriol does seem to have made a change in you," Yelan said as she smiled at her son.

          "Yes well, what do you expect from someone like Eriol," Syaoran said as he smirked and looked towards the stairs.

          "I really am hurt that you think of me that way," Eriol said as he walked into the room.

          "Hello again, Eriol," Yelan said as she smiled up at him.

          "Hello, Yelan.  Its good to see you again," Eriol said as he smiled down at her and sat next to Syaoran.

          "Syaoran, I have something to tell you.  When I had called to tell you about you and Tomoyo, and you told me that you already had a fiancé, I thought that you were just trying to find a way out of this, since I know that you and Tomoyo don't go past the friendship that you've made together.  Yet, when Sakura walked in, all my doubts were gone about you not really having a fiancé.  I'm proud of you," Yelan said as she stood up and smiled at her son.

          Syaoran smiled back and looked around the room, trying to figure out where the Sakura had gone since it was dangerous to let her be with his sisters home.

          "Syaoran, if you're looking for her, your sisters already took her to their room," Yelan said when she noticed her sons eyes wondering around the room.

          "Oh-oh," Syaoran said as he quickly ran back up the stairs, only to hear squealing and giggling coming from one of his sisters rooms.

          "Eriol…thank you," Yelan said as she looked at him.

          "Umm…for what?" Eriol asked as he looked at her in surprise.

          "For changing my son…for making him see that there is more to life than just…"

          "Your welcome…even though it was him who did everything," Eriol said as he quietly got up and went to go see if he could catch Syaoran trying to rescue Sakura.

          "This will be a very eventful visit," Yelan said as she went back to reading the book that she had put down before Sakura had came in.

          "So, how are we going to set them up?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Meilin.

          "Don't know…but it has to done carefully," Meilin said as she thought about different ways.

          "Why?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friend.

          "Because, remember what happened last time I tried to do something like this…he figured out everything before the day was even over," Meilin said as she smirked at the memory.

          "Well, we were both somewhere in our teens when we did that to him, but now that we are older and everything…it should be a synch now," Tomoyo said as she figured out the best way.

          "You got something figured out?" Meilin asked as she leaned in closer.

          "Yup…but we are really going to have to get closer to Sakura so she won't suspect a thing either and maybe ask Eriol for help, too," Tomoyo said as she smirked at the plan.

          "Hey, Tomoyo…now that you and Syaoran aren't going to get married…are you finally going to try to go after Eriol?" Meilin asked as she smiled sadly at Tomoyo.

          "I don't know, Meilin.  It seems like everything was the same it was the last time he was here.  I think he just wants us to be friends and nothing more," Tomoyo said as she looked at a picture of her, Meilin, Syaoran, and Eriol.

          "Don't worry, Tomoyo.  Besides, with all of us together now…who knows.  I bet you though that Sakura might want to help us, too," Meilin said as she gave a reassuring smile to her friend.

          "Thanks for the reassurance, Meilin.  Anyhow…back to what we are going to do," Tomoyo said as she and Meilin planned out everything for the newly couple.   

          Please read and review you guys!  Flames are welcomed and if any of you out there have any ideas, let me know and I'll fit them in the story!  Let me know if this story is good or not…I don't really think it is…I think I could've done better…but I'm not going to stop writing.  Anyhooter, please r and r and let me know!  Take care!  Laters!  - Bluepiper


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3 – 

          "Welcome," Yelan said as she noticed the three girls walking into the living room.

          "Hi," Sakura said as Tomoyo and Meilin pushed her forwards.

          "I'm Yelan, Syaoran's mother and these are his sisters, Fanren, Feimei, Sheifa, and Fuutie," Yelan said the four girls stood up.

          'Wow, Syaoran looks nothing like them,' Sakura thought as she looked at the girls, who were starting to smirk at her.

          "Oh-oh," Tomoyo and Meilin said at the same time as Syaoran's sisters ran up to Sakura and carried her away to their own room.

          "Tomoyo, Meilin, did you notice anything wrong when you picked them up?" Yelan asked as she sat back down.

          "Umm…uh…well…"

          "Girls, I don't doubt my son's choice.  Sakura seems like a wonderful girl and I'm happy for him and for her, but the way how I talked to my son on the phone, it seemed like he wasn't sure about something," Yelan said as she smiled up at the girls.

          "We've talked to them and they seem to be kind of…well…shy towards one another," Tomoyo said as she took a seat across from Yelan.

          "Maybe during their stay here, we can try to get them to open up more or something," Meilin said as she sat next to Tomoyo and looked to Yelan for permission.

          "I know that look of yours, Meilin, and no matter what it is I say, you will do it anyhow.  So yes, I would like to see my son happy and if Sakura can do that, then so be it," Yelan said as she saw both girls start to smirk.

          "Thank you, Yelan," both girls said as they stood up and walked upstairs to discuss how they were going to get them together.

          "She is so cute!"

          "I can't believe that little brother is going to get married!"

          "I know!  Especially to someone as cute as Sakura!"

          "They make such a cute couple!"

          "Lets put this on her…"

          "She'll look beautiful in this if we could…"

          "Her hair should look like…"

          "What color goes best with her…"

          'They're really nice and everything, but I hope someone comes to get me out of this,' Sakura thought as she stood in the middle of four girls who were throwing things on her left and right.

          "Mother," Syaoran said as he walked up to his mother and sat down.

          "Syaoran, must you be so formal?" Yelan asked as she looked at her son.

          "You taught me to be formal, mother," Syaoran said as he looked back at her.

          "Syaoran, I just want you to have fun in your life.  Be happy…and if you have to start acting like Eriol…then…"

          "Mother!" Syaoran yelled as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

          "I was only joking, Syaoran.  Besides, Eriol does seem to have made a change in you," Yelan said as she smiled at her son.

          "Yes well, what do you expect from someone like Eriol," Syaoran said as he smirked and looked towards the stairs.

          "I really am hurt that you think of me that way," Eriol said as he walked into the room.

          "Hello again, Eriol," Yelan said as she smiled up at him.

          "Hello, Yelan.  Its good to see you again," Eriol said as he smiled down at her and sat next to Syaoran.

          "Syaoran, I have something to tell you.  When I had called to tell you about you and Tomoyo, and you told me that you already had a fiancé, I thought that you were just trying to find a way out of this, since I know that you and Tomoyo don't go past the friendship that you've made together.  Yet, when Sakura walked in, all my doubts were gone about you not really having a fiancé.  I'm proud of you," Yelan said as she stood up and smiled at her son.

          Syaoran smiled back and looked around the room, trying to figure out where the Sakura had gone since it was dangerous to let her be with his sisters home.

          "Syaoran, if you're looking for her, your sisters already took her to their room," Yelan said when she noticed her sons eyes wondering around the room.

          "Oh-oh," Syaoran said as he quickly ran back up the stairs, only to hear squealing and giggling coming from one of his sisters rooms.

          "Eriol…thank you," Yelan said as she looked at him.

          "Umm…for what?" Eriol asked as he looked at her in surprise.

          "For changing my son…for making him see that there is more to life than just…"

          "Your welcome…even though it was him who did everything," Eriol said as he quietly got up and went to go see if he could catch Syaoran trying to rescue Sakura.

          "This will be a very eventful visit," Yelan said as she went back to reading the book that she had put down before Sakura had came in.

          "So, how are we going to set them up?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Meilin.

          "Don't know…but it has to done carefully," Meilin said as she thought about different ways.

          "Why?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friend.

          "Because, remember what happened last time I tried to do something like this…he figured out everything before the day was even over," Meilin said as she smirked at the memory.

          "Well, we were both somewhere in our teens when we did that to him, but now that we are older and everything…it should be a synch now," Tomoyo said as she figured out the best way.

          "You got something figured out?" Meilin asked as she leaned in closer.

          "Yup…but we are really going to have to get closer to Sakura so she won't suspect a thing either and maybe ask Eriol for help, too," Tomoyo said as she smirked at the plan.

          "Hey, Tomoyo…now that you and Syaoran aren't going to get married…are you finally going to try to go after Eriol?" Meilin asked as she smiled sadly at Tomoyo.

          "I don't know, Meilin.  It seems like everything was the same it was the last time he was here.  I think he just wants us to be friends and nothing more," Tomoyo said as she looked at a picture of her, Meilin, Syaoran, and Eriol.

          "Don't worry, Tomoyo.  Besides, with all of us together now…who knows.  I bet you though that Sakura might want to help us, too," Meilin said as she gave a reassuring smile to her friend.

          "Thanks for the reassurance, Meilin.  Anyhow…back to what we are going to do," Tomoyo said as she and Meilin planned out everything for the newly couple.

          "Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he walked slowly over to his sisters room and saw the four girls surrounding a petite figure.

          "Little brother, she's so cute!" all his sisters yelled as he quickly walked in, grabbed Sakura and quickly walked out.

          They both walked quietly to Syaoran's room and walked in, Syaoran knowing that his mother was going tell them both to share the room, while Sakura decided to sit down on the chair that was by the window.

          'Wow, its beautiful outside,' Sakura thought, looking around the backyard.

          "…I hope you don't mind, Sakura…but knowing my mother, she'll tell us to share the room and…"

          "That's alright, Syaoran, I can sleep on the couch if you want," Sakura said as she turned back around to face him, smiling.

          "No, I'll take the couch," Syaoran said as his tone of voice left no room for argument.

          "…"

          "Sakura…are you sure you're okay with this?" Syaoran asked as he realized that they haven't really spoken to one another since they first met.

          "…I'm sure, Syaoran…don't worry," Sakura said as she looked back out the window.

          'I know what it is that I'm feeling, but the question is…is it really real and does he feel it, too?' Sakura thought as she smiled sadly.

          'What is it that I'm feeling…it can't be that I…but we've just met,' Syaoran thought as he walked over to their belongings and put them away in the drawers that they would be sharing as well.

          Hope you all like this story so far…and I'm sorry if it sounds similar to another story you've read…I don't mean to offend anyone.  But please continue to read and review!  And flames are welcomed, too!   If any of you out there have any ideas, let me know and I'll fit them in the story!  And for all of you that have been reviewing and everything…THANKS!!!  J  Anyhooter, please r and r!  Take care!  Laters!  - Bluepiper


End file.
